1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic relays. More particularly, the invention relates to MOSFET based, high voltage, electronic relays for AC power switching and inductive loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advances in solid-state switching and relay technology have made possible the replacement of many electromechanical switching and relay assemblies. Solid-state devices provide the power control systems in which they are incorporated with long life, quiet operation and other associated advantages.
However, those skilled in the art will appreciate the difficulties associated with the development of electronic relays which may be used for AC power switching. Prior systems have exhibited shortcomings in the manner in which they provide for quick and reliable switching required in the management of AC power sources.
In addition to prior systems failing to provide for adequate switching required in the management of AC power sources, prior relays generally employ normally open contacts as opposed to the implementation of normally closed contacts. The use of normally open contacts results from the ready availability and ease of construction. Prior to the development of the present invention, the implementation of normally closed contacts in a solid state relay would have required the inclusion of additional power inputs; something generally considered undesirable due to the added complexity and cost of the overall relay.
Further to the shortcomings listed above, the prior art also fails to provide a mechanism by which a solid state relay may be controlled by an operator in a manner overriding the automated controls of the relay.
With this in mind, the present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior solid state devices by providing a MOSFET based, high voltage, electronic relay for AC power switching and inductive loads. The present invention further provides a MOSFET based, high voltage, electronic relay for AC power switching which incorporates normally closed contacts without the need for the addition of power inputs as well as an override/bypass switch for use in conjunction with the relay such that a operator may selectively control operation of the relay apart from the automated controls of the relay.